Enjoy the silence
by Hotaru Albatou
Summary: Bulma descrube que está embarazada y comienza a recordar en qué momento comenzó a involucrarse con Vegeta.


**Enjoy** **the Silence**

Por Hot chan

Entró al baño de su habitación con un nudo en su estómago. Sabía que sólo era provocado por los nervios y no porque tuviera náuseas o mareos, además, ya había vomitado el paupérrimo desayuno que se había servido antes de salir. Aunque no había nadie en la gran mansión de la Corporación Cápsula, cerró la puerta del baño con pestillo. No quería que nadie más la interrumpiera en ese momento. Sacó la pequeña cajita de la bolsa que le dieron en la farmacia y se puso manos a la obra. Una vez realizado todo el engorroso procedimiento, se sentó en el excusado a esperar. En realidad no tenía que hacerlo, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba con ella, pero necesitaba tener pruebas concretas de su estado, no sólo un estúpido presentimiento... y un par de días de atraso. Y parecía que esperar lo hacía peor porque la hacía pensar. Pensar en cómo demonios se había metido en esto sin siquiera darse cuenta. Nunca pensó que terminaría involucrada con un tipo como él, especialmente si se consideraba todo lo que él les había hecho a ella y sus amigos. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían y ella, que siempre se había sentido tan segura de todo en su vida, estaba ahora sentada en el baño de su casa sin saber qué hacer. Trató de recordar el momento exacto en que comenzó a mirar a Vegeta con otros ojos, pero no lo consiguió. Quizás había comenzado aquella vez que había llegado desde el espacio exterior con su nave robada buscando a Goku y oliendo horrible. En ese entonces, Yamcha y Puar se habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver que ella había sido capaz de "ordenarle" al Príncipe de los Saiyas que tomara un baño porque olía feo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así. No podía ser así, ya que cuando lo vio, no sintió miedo. Era difícil de explicar, mientras Yamcha adoptó una posición de alerta casi por reflejo, ella se había comportado de forma totalmente tranquila y relajada. Recordó divertida la ropa que le había dejado para cambiarse. Una linda camisa rosada y para combinar tan peculiar atuendo, unos llamativos pantalones amarillos. La combinación perfecta. Esa fue su pequeña venganza por todas las cosas malas que había hecho. Sabía que nunca podría ganarle en una pelea (ni aunque entrenara toda su vida) pero con esa sutil humillación se daba por satisfecha. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento que estaba buscando. Recordó otro momento, cuando ella y el resto de los namekuseis que habían sido revividos gracias a las esferas del dragón fueron transportados a la Tierra por otro deseo de las esferas. Eso fue sólo un acto de negociación, los namekuseis necesitaban un lugar donde vivir por el momento y ella necesitaba las esferas del dragón para revivir a Goku y los demás. Y con respecto a Vegeta... bueno, él había dado la idea de transportar el alma de Goku a los terrenos de Kaio Sama, así que era justo ofrecerle un lugar donde vivir. Sabía que no iba a hacer nada malo, después de todo, esperaría a tener otra oportunidad para derrotar a Goku. Y pensar que había cometido la desfachatez de llamarlo pequeño y advertirle que no se enamorara de ella aunque pensara que fuera hermosa. Vaya como son las ironías de la vida. Sin embargo, ese tampoco era el momento que ella estaba buscando. A la mente le vino otro momento un poco más potente de que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos dos, sin embargo, en aquel momento sólo veía sus sentimientos como simple compasión por el alma atormentada de Vegeta. Fue aquella vez cuando el muy bruto hizo pedazos la nave espacial en la que entrenaba, ¡la misma que se había atrevido a robar!. Durante ese tiempo, ellos no se dirigían mucho la palabra y curiosamente la persona que más compartía con Vegeta era el padre de Bulma. Siempre se preguntaba qué diablos hablaba tanto Vegeta con su padre, y aunque la curiosidad la mataba, no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, no quería que él pensara que de alguna forma le interesaba lo que estaba haciendo ese salvaje de Vegeta. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho ni tampoco preguntar, ya que un día su padre le comentó lo inteligente que era Vegeta. En efecto, sus extrañas conversaciones consistían en tecnología y mecánica; su padre le enseñaba la arcaica tecnología de la Tierra y Vegeta le daba consejos para mejorar la tecnología de la Capsule Corp. Todo gentileza del Imperio de Freezer.

-La tecnología de los saiyajin es algo realmente sorprendente- le comentó su padre en ese entonces.

-Lástima que sólo la ocupen para destruir- le respondió ella.

-Eso mismo fue lo que le dije a Vegeta- le dijo su padre. Bulma lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te respondió?- le preguntó, aliviada de que su padre haya vivido para contarlo.

-Sólo me dijo "hmph, sólo los seres de clase baja piensan de esa forma, insectos"- respondió el padre de Bulma sin ninguna expresión especial en su rostro. Bulma estaba indignada.

-¡Pero cómo es posible! ¡No deberías aguantarle ese tipo de cosas!- comenzó a reprender a su padre por ser tan condescendiente con Vegeta. Él sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y aspirar un poco de su eterno cigarrillo.

-Es joven aún y pretende saber lo que quiere. Pero en el fondo no es mala persona- le respondió con sabiduría. Bulma seguía sin entender.

-De todas formas, si hubiera querido ya nos habría matado a todos- agregó con el mismo tono de despreocupación. De pronto, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea le dijo a Bulma entusiasmo.

-Deberías quedarte con él en vez de estar con ese tal Yamcha-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Bulma sintió que pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris hasta quedar en rojo al escuchar lo que su padre acababa de decirle.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría meterme con alguien como él? ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es un psicópata asesino?- gritaba desaforada, pero su padre seguía indiferente a las rabietas de su hija.

-Creo que es mejor que ese tal Yamcha. Nunca me agradó ese muchacho, no es de fiar- sentenció su padre. Bulma atónita, no quiso decir nada más y durante el resto del día no pudo sacarse aquel tonto pensamiento que su padre le puso en su cabeza.

A los días después, mientras Bulma conversaba con su padre y su madre sobre Vegeta (últimamente se la llevaban conversando sobre él) escuchó una fuerte explosión que provenía desde el jardín de su casa. Salió corriendo a ver de qué se trataba y cuando vio la nave hecha pedazos sintió que el corazón se le apretaba. Siguió corriendo hacia los humeantes escombros, sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de Yamcha que corría detrás de ella y comenzó a escarbar con desesperación.

-¡Vegeta, Vegeta!- murmuraba preocupada, pero no encontraba rastros de él. De pronto, una mano apareció repentinamente de entre los escombros, haciendo que Bulma se cayera hacia atrás, botando a Yamcha de paso. Entre los escombros apareció Vegeta todo mal herido. Bulma sintió que su corazón se derretía de alivio.

-Vegeta, estás vivo- exclamó aún sentada en el suelo.

-Por supuesto- murmuró Vegeta tratando con mucho trabajo de ponerse en pie. Al ver que se encontraba relativamente bien, Bulma pasó del alivio inicial al ver que Vegeta seguía vivo (¿y qué demonios le importaba de todas formas que se muriera?) a sentir mucha rabia al ver el desastre que había quedado en su casa.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¡Por poco destruyes mi casa! ¡A ver si ya te comportas!- lo lógico y normal habría sido esperar la respuesta violenta de Vegeta, pero en lugar de eso, él sólo se dignó a reírse un poco y luego cayó encima de todos los escombros.

-¡Ah, Vegeta!- nuevamente el corazón de Bulma se agitó como loco al ver que Vegeta caía pesadamente. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y con mucho cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos. _"Deberías quedarte con él en vez de estar con ese tal Yamcha" _Aquel pensamiento llegó a su mente como un relámpago, pero trató de apartarlo de su mente lo antes posible. Pero sentir el cuerpo tibio y fuerte de Vegeta en sus brazos definitivamente no le ayudaba a apartar ese pensamiento de su mente.

-Ni se te ocurra cometer una tontería. Interfieres en mi entrenamiento- le respondió Vegeta con dificultad.

-¿Aún piensas seguir entrenando con ese cuerpo tan mal herido? Es imposible- le dijo ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sus heridas eran más graves de lo que había pensado.

-Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí. Soy el saiyajin más fuerte de todo el Universo. Y les voy a demostrar que superaré a ese inútil de Kakarotto- definitivamente era imposible entrar en razón con él. Cuando se trataba de superar a Goku no había nadie que lo hiciera entrar en razón.

-Sí hombre, sí. Puedes superar a cualquier persona, pero primero escucha lo que voy a decir- le contestó ella sin perder las esperanzas de hacerlo entender. Pero era imposible, Vegeta seguía insistiendo.

-A mí ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes- le contestó a la defensiva y cuando trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Entre su padre y Yamcha entraron a Vegeta y lo dejaron en su habitación. Yamcha se retiró inmediatamente de la habitación mientras que Bulma y su madre llegaban con una caja de primeros auxilios, curaron las heridas de Vegeta y lo vendaron. Luego de eso, le pusieron una mascarilla de oxígeno para que pudiera respirar sin tanta dificultad. Los tres, sus padres y ella, se quedaron un momento más observando el estado de Vegeta, lamentando lo que había pasado. Podía escuchar detrás de ella a su madre sollozando, pero no le prestó mucha atención y cuando su padre dijo "vámonos" ella se dispuso a salir, pero algo la interrumpió.

-Kakarotto, soy más fuerte que tú. Superaré tus poderes a como dé lugar- Vegeta estaba teniendo una pesadilla y comenzaba a hablar mientras estaba inconsciente. Por un momento no supo que hacer, pero cuando se dio vuelta a mirar a sus padres y ver que ya habían salido de la habitación, supuso que lo mejor era quedarse un momento vigilando a Vegeta. Podía necesitar algo y le preocupaba un poco que tuviera una fiebre muy alta (probablemente era la causante de sus pesadillas). Así que se quedó sentada en una silla cuidando a Vegeta. Pensó que se aburriría, pero en realidad le pasó todo lo contrario. Le resultaba muy tentador el hecho de que podía observarlo a sus anchas y sin que él se diera cuenta. Su madre tenía razón, Vegeta tenía unos rasgos muy singulares, incluso ahora que estaba inconsciente parecía que no podía dejar de tener el ceño fruncido. _Sólo logrará envejecer más rápido,_ pensó Bulma, pero aunque dejara de fruncir el ceño, sus dos grandes entradas aún delatarían su edad. En realidad ella no sabía qué edad podría tener Vegeta, pero suponía que debía de ser mucho mayor que Goku y sólo un poco mayor que ella. _"Deberías quedarte con él en vez de estar con ese tal Yamcha". _Otra vez aquel pensamiento invasor se apoderaba de su cabeza. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que su padre le había hecho aquella descabellada proposición, pero el pensamiento aún persistía en su subconsciente, asomándose sólo en ocasiones como en las que tenía que cuidar de Vegeta y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para observarlo. Aquel pensamiento (o quizás sensación) la hizo enojarse con ella misma. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí, cuidando de aquel saiyajin asesino que llegó a la Tierra a matar a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a su novio de toda la vida? Se acercó al escritorio que estaba cerca de la cama de Vegeta, apoyó su codo y luego dejó caer el peso de su cabeza en su mano. Agarró una revista que estaba en el escritorio, obligándose a pensar en cualquier otra cosa para ahuyentar aquel tonto pensamiento de su mente, pero no podía dejar de mirar de vez en cuando a Vegeta. Resignada, se giró un poco, sin quitar la cabeza de su mano y se quedó quieta un buen rato, sin hacer nada más que mirar a Vegeta, quien de vez en cuando se quejaba de dolor en forma inconsciente. _"Qué varonil es Vegeta" _ahora los pensamientos de su madre estaban bombardeando su mente, tratando de dejar su huella en la mente de Bulma y mientras ella trataba de esquivar todas esos pensamientos Vegeta comenzó a hablar entre sueños nuevamente.

-¿Por qué... por qué no puedo superarlo, por qué?- su voz sonaba desesperada e impotente. No tuvo que darle tantas vueltas al asunto para saber que se refería a Goku, su archirival por excelencia, un simple soldado de clase baja, como Vegeta siempre decía. Si algo tenía que reconocer, era que siempre había admirado la persistencia de Vegeta de buscar a Goku y tratar de superarlo. Pero nunca había visto el otro lado de la moneda, el ver todo lo que le había afectado haber sido derrotado por un soldado de clase baja. Ella sabía (y todo el mundo, ya que él mismo se encargaba de hacerlo saber a todos) que Vegeta era el príncipe de su raza, por lo tanto, su orgullo y aires de superioridad eran muy altos, y haber sido superado por un soldado de clase baja había sido la peor deshonra que jamás había sufrido. _Mientras más alto se sube, más fuerte es la caída_. Más fuerte y dolorosa. Y Vegeta se había dado una bastante grande. Fue entonces que Bulma sintió lástima por Vegeta, no de forma despectiva, sino una verdadera y sincera lástima por esa alma atormentada por sus propios temores y sobre exigencias. Mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, se dio cuenta de que una lágrima tan solitaria como él rodaba desde su ojo derecho, el cual permanecía fuertemente cerrado. Bulma se sintió paralizada. ¡Vegeta llorando! Si se hubiera muerto en ese preciso instante, podría haber dicho que había visto de todo en su vida, incluso a Vegeta derramando un par de lágrimas. Pudo haberse mofado, pudo haberse reído a carcajadas e indicado con el dedo a Vegeta, pudo haber pensado en lo que dirían todos cuando les contara que había visto al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, el más fuerte y orgulloso de todo el Universo llorando como un bebé, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, Bulma se sintió conmovida y en ningún momento se le ocurrió mofarse del asunto. Aquello que acababa de ver se lo llevaría a la tumba y ni siquiera tendría el desatino de comentárselo a Vegeta. Ahora ella lo miraba con otros ojos, más compasivos y menos juzgadores. Pero como si eso fuera poco, a los pocos minutos de haber derramado ese solitario par de lágrimas Vegeta murmuró otra cosa.

-P- Padre... –

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Vegeta acababa de decir "Padre"? Bulma se puso a pensar en el asunto. ¿Cómo habría sido el padre de Vegeta? Cuando uno escucha las noticias en la televisión sobre asesinos, psicópatas y violadores, por lo general el primer sentimiento en aflorar es el de repudio y odio hacia aquella gente que es capaz de cometer tales atrocidades. Uno no puede dejar de preguntarse "¿qué demonios tienen en la cabeza?" Pero lo que uno nunca acostumbra a hacer es preguntarse sobre las familias de estas personas, quienes eran sus padres, sus amigos, cómo eran cuando pequeños, cómo lucían cuando eran bebés. Bulma sabía muy bien que Vegeta era un asesino, quizás algo psicópata y esperaba que no fuera un violador, pero al escucharlo decir "Padre" aquellas peculiares características de pronto parecieron perder importancia ante lo que acababa de descubrir. Vegeta estaba sufriendo. Oh, claro que sí, Vegeta sufría por la deshonra de haber perdido ante un guerrero de clase baja, ante un don nadie que había cometido la osadía de haberse transformado en supersaiyajin antes que él. Pero también descubrió otra cosa. Vegeta estaba completamente solo y quizás lo había estado toda su vida. Por lo poco que sabía, el planeta de los saiyajin junto con ellos mismos había sido completamente destruido por Freezer. Bulma dejó que su imaginación tomara vuelo, tratando de imaginar como habría sido la vida de Vegeta. Quizás su padre era lo único que tuvo cuando pequeño y luego de la gran explosión, todo se tuvo que haber vuelto mucho más difícil. Sobre todo para el único sobreviviente de los saiyajin (supuestamente). Un príncipe que alguna vez debió haber sido Rey, pero ya no había reino que regir. _Completamente solo. _Y pensar que ella se desesperaba cuando pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, con sus padres absortos en sus propios mundos y ella sin nada que hacer. Ella creía sentirse sola, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, sentía que Vegeta tenía más derecho a usar ese adjetivo. Sintió escalofríos al pensar en lo que hubiera sido de ella en una situación como la de él. Bulma seguía imaginando la vida pasada de Vegeta mientras seguía observándolo. Todavía respiraba con dificultad y no dejaba de sudar. Esta vez apoyó los brazos en el escritorio y dejó caer su cabeza en ellos y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Lo que pasó después se apegaba a lo que normalmente venía pasando en la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma despertó y cuando vio que Vegeta no estaba y que nuevamente se había puesto a entrenar, corrió a taparlo en reproches, pero era inútil, Vegeta simplemente no le hacía caso. Después de aquella discusión, no se hablaron durante todo el día, ni siquiera cuando Vegeta entró de noche en la cocina. Apenas lo vio entrar, Bulma lo miró con desprecio y lo dejó sólo con su madre.

* * *

Pasó una semana en donde ellos apenas se dirigían la palabra, pero parecía que esto no les molestaba en absoluto. Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Bulma salió temprano de su casa y cuando llegó no encontró a nadie en ella. Se extrañó mucho, ya que sus padres nunca salían sin antes avisarle. No le dio mucha importancia al asunto y se dirigió a la gran cocina de la Capsule Corp., para servirse un poco de té caliente. Puso el hervidor y cuando el agua hirvió, se sirvió un tazón de té. Se sentó en la mesa a beberlo tranquilamente, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar uno de los pasteles que solía comprar su madre y que tanto le gustaban, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta del refrigerador, se encontró con una nota pegada con un imán en forma de manzana. "Querida Bulma: tu padre y yo nos fuimos por dos semanas de vacaciones a las cabañas de la Capital del Oeste. Por favor, encárgate de la casa. Cariños, tu madre" Bulma sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y enojada arrugó la nota de su madre y la tiró al basurero, pero su puntería falló y el papel cayó al suelo. _Maldita sea, ¿¡Cómo es posible que se vayan por DOS SEMANAS y ni siquiera me avisan personalmente! _Se quedó refunfuñando contra sus padres apoyada en la puerta del refrigerador y con los brazos cruzados. Hasta las ganas de comer pastel se le había quitado. Justo en ese instante, Vegeta entró a la cocina y cuando vio a Bulma, dejó de caminar por un momento. No esperaba encontrársela ahí.

-Hola- la saludó escuetamente.

-Hola- respondió Bulma de mala gana. Bulma vio que Vegeta reanudó su caminar y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde ella se encontraba. Ella se hacía la indiferente, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado, pero podía seguirlo de reojo. Cada vez se estaba acercando más a ella y esto la hizo sentirse impaciente y nerviosa. Cuando Vegeta se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados igual que ella, Bulma sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, pero aún así aparentaba indiferencia. Estuvieron así por un par de eternos e incómodos segundos, hasta que Bulma no pudo aguantar más la situación.

-¡¿Qué?- le dijo irritada.

-Estás en mi camino, mujer ¡muévete!- le respondió Vegeta igual de irritado. Bulma sólo frunció el ceño y pegándole con su hombro, se fue a sentar a la mesa para terminar su té. Vegeta abrió la puerta del refrigerador y hurgueteó un poco adentro. Bulma lo escuchó regañar un poco antes de que saliera del refrigerador.

-¿En dónde demonios está tu madre?- le preguntó molesto. Bulma se sorprendió al ver que Vegeta preguntaba por su madre.

-Se fue de vacaciones por dos semanas junto con mi padre- le respondió Bulma indiferente. Estaba lista para escuchar un rosario de maldiciones por parte de Vegeta, lo que comprobaría algo que desde hacía algún tiempo le había dicho a su madre: estaba consintiendo mucho a Vegeta. Sin embargo, la reacción de Vegeta fue totalmente opuesta.

-Claro, lo había olvidado- dijo para sí, como si de pronto hubiera descubierto la solución a algún problema de matemáticas. Mientras volvía a hurguetear en el refrigerador, Bulma había quedado con el tazón de té a mitad de camino. _"¿Que lo había olvidado?" ¡ESO ES INCONCEBIBLE! _Pensó Bulma enfurecida, no era posible que Vegeta supiera del viaje y ella, SU PROPIA HIJA no.

-¡CÓMO QUE LO HABÍAS OLVIDADO! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE YA SABÍAS QUE MIS PADRES NO ESTARÍAN EN CASA!- estalló Bulma enfurecida. Vegeta salió del refrigerador con un buen montón de comida en sus brazos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, mujer? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!- le respondió Vegeta bastante irritado. Iba a retirarse de la cocina, pero Bulma lo detuvo.

-Ya sé lo que estás tramando- le dijo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Quieres robarte a mis padres! Claro, no te bastó con robarte mi nave ¿verdad? ¡MALDITO LADRÓN DE PADREEEEES!- Bulma gritó con todos sus pulmones. Vegeta estaba sorprendido con la actitud de Bulma, pero sintió que lo que acababa de reclamar era tan absurdo que ni siquiera valía la pena enojarse por eso.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?- le dijo con desdén –parece que el líquido de permanente se te fue al cerebro-

-¡NO SON ESTUPIDECES! Claro, como tú ya no tienes padres, no tienes familia, no tienes nada... – Bulma se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Vegeta la miró estupefacto. Seguro que nunca vio venir algo así.

-Eres una imbécil- fue todo lo que le dijo y se retiró de una vez por todas de la cocina. Bulma se quedó unos momentos más así, con las manos en la boca, asimilando lo que acababa de decir. No era su intención haber sido tan cruel con él y ahora se sentía horrible. Sin embargo, tampoco esperó que Vegeta se lo tomara tan en serio.

Al día siguiente, Bulma seguía sintiéndose mal con lo que había dicho, sobre todo porque después de aquel incidente, había visto a Vegeta en la noche y casi la congeló con la mirada que le dio. Así que después de pensar en una buena y efectiva forma de disculparse con él, llegó a la conclusión que la mejor manera de disculparse con un saiyajin era preparándole mucha comida. Luego de buscar en un libro de recetas de cocina algo delicioso y contundente, se dirigió a la cocina, se colocó un delantal y se puso manos a la obra. Y ahí estaba, cocinando con inspiración, imaginando cómo sería la reacción de Vegeta al probar el delicioso banquete que estaba preparando para él, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz cuando Vegeta entró a la cocina todo sudado. Al entrar, sólo le dirigió una gélida mirada a Bulma y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador. Bulma, que pasó de la alegría a un estado de alerta, tenía cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso y trató de no prestarle atención afanándose aún más en lo que estaba cocinando.

-¿Sabes? Te voy a hacer un favor y seré sincero contigo- dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba una soda del refrigerador. Bulma dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- respondió con brusquedad.

-Te ves horrible con ese cabello- le respondió con displicencia. Bulma sintió que el rostro se le incendiaba de rabia y por un momento estuvo a punto de tirarle toda la comida por la cabeza. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a responderle nada porque Vegeta agregó otra cosa.

-Te ves mejor con el cabello liso-

Silencio.

-Pues al resto de las personas le gusta mi cabello- dijo Bulma a la defensiva.

-El resto de las personas es bastante cínica y no se atreve a decirte las cosas a la cara- agregó Vegeta mientras dejaba la cocina. Se detuvo un momento y agregó.

-Como en Namekusei- lo dijo más para sí que para Bulma. Luego de eso, se retiró dejando a Bulma con un torbellino de preguntas. _¿Y de dónde vino todo eso? _De pronto recordó que en la época en que viajaron a Namekusei, ella llevaba el pelo liso. Y de la nada sintió que su rostro enrojecía con furia. Trató de ignorar aquella súbita avalancha de emociones y continuó cocinando con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Habría jurado que vio a Vegeta salir de la nave y precisamente por ese motivo simplemente entró sin anunciarse y por supuesto, usando la tarjeta de entrada extra que tenía (después de todo era SU nave). La idea que tenía era sorprenderlo a su llegada con una cena de lujo en la propia nave. Pero en el momento en que entró con la primera bandeja y mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de la penumbra, sintió que unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban el cuello, tratando de inmovilizarla. Por instinto soltó la bandeja y trató con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse, pero era inútil. Por más que luchaba, sólo pudo dar un par de patadas al aire, y cuando sentía que ya no le quedaba aire, lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Ayúdame... Vegeta-

Justo en el momento que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, los brazos la dejaron ir y ella cayó pesadamente al suelo. Estaba tosiendo y tratando de recuperar la respiración cuando las luces de la nave se encendieron.

-¡¿Qué pretendías entrando a mi nave sin permiso, mujer?- Era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de los Saiyajin. Poco a poco, Bulma fue recuperándose y cuando se sintió mejor, levantó un poco la cabeza. Ahí estaba Vegeta, usando nada más que unos pantaloncillos cortos para entrenar. Levantó un poco más la cabeza y pudo ver un pequeño rasguño en su frente, del cual corría un fino hilo de sangre.

-En primer lugar no es TÚ nave- le respondió mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-¿Así es como recibes a la persona que te da comida y un lugar para dormir y entrenar?- le gritó.

-¿Acaso esta persona tan dadivosa no sabe llamar a la puerta?- le respondió Vegeta.

-Yo entro donde quiera sin permiso porque estoy en MI casa. Además ¿No se supone que los saiyajin pueden sentir el "ki" o lo que sea? ¿¡Cómo no te diste cuenta de que era yo!- En realidad Bulma tenía una buena teoría de lo por qué la había atacado de esa forma. Seguramente había estado entrenando duramente y en algún momento debió haber hecho una mala maniobra y debió haberse golpeado y perdido el conocimiento.

-Yo... me quedé dormido- fue la escueta respuesta de Vegeta. Lo observó por un momento y se dio cuenta de que lo había atrapado.

-¡¿Dormido, esa es tu mejor excusa? ¿Y qué me dices de esa herida en la frente?-

-¡Ese no es tu problema, ya te dije que no quiero que interfieras en mis asuntos!- respondió Vegeta con agresividad al verse atrapado.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo Bulma al borde de perder la paciencia –Tienes razón, no es mi problema si te matas antes de enfrentar a los androides o antes de derrotar a Goku. Ya no vuelvo a preocuparme por ti, ni vuelvo a pasar todo un día cocinando para ti. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Porque me sentía muy mal con lo que te dije el otro día y quería hacer algo lindo para ti, para pedirte perdón por lo que dije- en ese momento se giró y se arrodilló en el suelo –Pero no te preocupes, esto será lo último que haga por ti- comenzó a limpiar con furia los trozos de comida y vajilla rota esparcida por todo el suelo. En eso estaba cuando de pronto sintió que Vegeta se le unió y también comenzó a limpiar. Trabajaron por unos minutos en completo silencio y cuando Bulma se levantó con la bandeja, Vegeta puso el último trozo de loza en la bandeja.

-Gracias- dijo Bulma escuetamente. Vegeta no dijo nada. Bulma iba a retirarse cuando Vegeta dijo:

-No te reconocí con el pelo liso-

Bulma sintió un súbito rubor en las mejillas. Bajó la mirada a la bandeja y sintió mucha tristeza al ver todo el esfuerzo del día convertido en basura.

-Deberías comerte todo esto, como disculpa- le dijo mientras sacaba un poco de comida con el dedo y lo miraba amenazante.

-Mujer, estás loc...- Vegeta no alcanzó a terminar la oración porque Bulma le pasó el dedo con comida por la mejilla. Lo que vino pasó tan rápido que apenas pudo darse cuenta de que la bandeja estaba nuevamente en el suelo. Vegeta la tenía afirmada de los brazos fuertemente. Sólo sabía que estaba demasiado cerca de ella y la cercanía de su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar.

-En verdad eres una humana muy insolente- le dijo mientras la acercaba más.

-Yo sólo... bromeaba- le dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. La mezcla de sensaciones que experimentó fue tan diversa que no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente que decir. Estaba aterrorizada y sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Su pulso comenzó a elevarse y sentir el calor de la piel de Vegeta y el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo la confundía. _"Deberías quedarte con él en vez de estar con ese tal Yamcha"_ Aquella idea se fue sintiendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Suéltame- agregó apenas susurrando.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-

-Yo... yo voy a ... – era imposible para Bulma articular una oración.

-¿Qué harás, humana?- le susurró Vegeta mientras más la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Bulma nunca supo exactamente por qué lo hizo, quizás porque a veces hacer algo completamente impredecible es una buena táctica para atacar a tu oponente, o porque muy en su interior, esa sensación de peligro y vulnerabilidad le provocaba una exquisita excitación. El punto es que simplemente en ese momento le pareció una buena idea y de pronto se vio presionando sus labios contra los de Vegeta. A los segundos de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sintió que Vegeta estaba respondiendo su beso. Y luego Vegeta soltó sus brazos y rápidamente agarró las piernas de Bulma y la tomó entre sus brazos. Lo que vino después podría haber parecido extraño y confuso para Bulma, pero se sorprendió al sentir exactamente lo opuesto. Era como si ya conociese el cuerpo de Vegeta y él el de ella, como si nunca hubiesen tenido que pasar por la torpeza de la primera vez, como si cada uno supiera exactamente lo que debía hacer. Cada movimiento fluía naturalmente, como una danza interpretada mil veces. El resto tampoco necesitaba mucha explicación y en realidad venía a comprobar lo que alguna vez Milk le había confesado: los saiyajin son una raza guerrera en todo el sentido de la palabra. Claro que Milk no tenía con quién comparar y ella había estado toda su vida con un tipo cuyo único talento era ser buen amante (aunque si consideráramos los engaños, las mentiras e infidelidades, en realidad su único talento era ser bueno en la cama). De todas formas, pudo comprobar lo que Milk le decía cuando metió su mano en los pantaloncillos de Vegeta.

-Creo que esto va a doler- le dijo entre risas nerviosas.

-Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes- le respondió Vegeta mientras le acariciaba la cara. Bulma sintió una mezcla de sensaciones que apenas podía identificar. Sorpresa, al ver la sincera preocupación de Vegeta de no lastimarla. Ternura, al ver su rostro cálido y pasible. Por primera vez en su vida, Vegeta no tenía su ceño fruncido y Bulma se sintió conmovida y privilegiada de ver esa peculiar y escondida faceta de Vegeta. Y cuando todo terminó, se quedaron desnudos y tratando de recuperar el aliento en el piso de la nave de Vegeta (de Bulma en realidad). Poco a poco comenzó a llegar el silencio a la nave y poco a poco Bulma comenzó a pensar y a tomarle el peso a lo que recién había sucedido. _¿Y qué pasará ahora? ¿Me matará o me perdonará la vida? ¿Me echará de la nave? ¡Eso es absurdo, es MI NAVE, maldición!_ Suspiró un poco y siguió pensando. _Tranquila, probablemente esto es sólo sexo para él, al igual que para mí ¿verdad? _Tantas preguntas le vinieron a la cabeza que ahora la que tenía el ceño fruncido era ella.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar un momento?- le dijo Vegeta, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué dices?, No estoy pensando en nada- le respondió Bulma a la defensiva.

-Claro que sí. Apuesto a que te estas cuestionando un millón de cosas- le respondió Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa ganadora.

-Me imagino entonces que tú ya lo tienes todo muy claro- rebatió Bulma, dejando entrever un poco de su molestia en su tono de voz. Por supuesto Vegeta lo notó y la observó por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que esta vez, ella tenía el ceño fruncido. Respiró hondo y le dijo:

-Sólo deja de pensar. Disfruta este momento. Disfruta el silencio-

Y así lo hizo. Bulma dejó de pensar y disfrutó el silencio en compañía de Vegeta. Y mientras lo hacía, pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se acercaba poco a poco al cuerpo de Vegeta, como si fuera un imán. Lo sorprendente (y maravilloso) del asunto fue que Vegeta hacía exactamente lo mismo, hasta que finalmente puso su mano en la pierna de Bulma y comenzó a acariciarla. Ella ya tenía su mano acariciando el brazo de Vegeta. Por un momento cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió nuevamente, estaba acostada y muy bien arropada en su cama.

* * *

Bulma pensó que desde ese momento las cosas cambiarían en la Capsule Corp, pero en realidad siguieron como siempre. Vegeta seguía entrenando religiosa y destructivamente cada día y sus padres continuaron con sus respectivas rutinas una vez que volvieron de su viaje. Su madre, siempre tan desubicada, le preguntó a Bulma si había atendido bien a Vegeta en su ausencia, a lo que Bulma le respondió muy a la defensiva que ella no tenía por qué atender a nadie. Sinceramente no sabía si su madre era estúpidamente ingenua o si en realidad sabía exactamente lo que decía. Así continuó la rutina en la Capsule Corporation, con la única excepción de que desde aquella vez, Bulma comenzó a escuchar golpes en su ventaba por las noches. La primera vez que Vegeta se apareció en su ventan Bulma casi muere del susto y dio un intenso y agudo grito. Y mientras se daba cuenta de que el causante de todo era Vegeta, quien le hacía gestos para que se callara, sus padres entraron corriendo a su habitación, su padre con un bate de béisbol en la mano.

-¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue ese grito?- le preguntó su padre exaltado. Era muy extraño verlo tan agitado.

-No-no fue nada, papá- dijo Bulma, mirando disimuladamente la ventana. Vegeta ya no estaba afuera.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla- añadió.

-Vaya que susto nos diste, pequeña- dijo su madre –eso te pasa por trabajar mucho y siempre andar tan agresiva, necesitas relajarte más-

-¡¿Cómo que agresiva?- exclamó Bulma.

-Da lo mismo, será mejor que trates de dormir- dijo el padre de Bulma bajando el bate y dejando su habitación.

-Creo que esta niña debería buscarse un novio que la acompañe por las noches- agregó la madre de Bulma, más para su esposo que para ella. Bulma no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque ya habían cerrado la puerta. Una vez que el silencio volvió a su habitación suspiró. A los segundos nuevamente escuchó un golpe en la ventana. Era Vegeta nuevamente. Se levantó con pereza y abrió la ventana para que pudiera entrar.

-¿Acaso no conoces las puertas?- le dijo de mala gana.

-Por la ventana es más fácil y rápido- le respondió Vegeta entrando a la habitación de Bulma. Se quedó un momento parado observando el gran caos que había en la habitación. Ropa por todos lados, revistas tiradas en el suelo, muebles repletos de maquillajes, accesorios, pulseras, carteras, etc. Un completo desorden.

Bulma se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de Vegeta y se sintió un poco avergonzada de que viera el desastre que era su habitación. Si le hubiera dicho que vendría en la noche, habría ordenado un poco y definitivamente lo habría esperado con un pijama un poco más sexy que el camisón rosado de ovejitas que tenía puesto.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir en este… desorden?- le preguntó Vegeta.

-¿A eso viniste? ¿A criticar mi desorden? ¿O me vas a ayudar a ordenar?-

-Claro que no vine a ordenar tu habitación- le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella –sólo vine a desordenar tu cama-

Bulma se quedó inmóvil por un momento, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Quiso decir algo ingenioso e inteligente para responderle, pero nada se le ocurrió. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue empujar a Vegeta a su cama y ponerse encima de él. Y cuando despertó en la mañana, se encontró nuevamente sola en su habitación.

Y esa fue por algunos meses la rutina en la Capsule Corp., Vegeta visitaba a Bulma por las noches o a veces Bulma buscaba cualquier excusa para visitar a Vegeta en su nave. Al comienzo las visitas eran furtivas, a escondidas y sin mucha interacción después del sexo. Por lo general, Bulma se quedaba profundamente dormida y cuando despertaba al día siguiente, Vegeta ya se había ido a entrenar. Pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando con un par de tímidos comentarios, otro par de preguntas, uno que otro intercambio de opiniones y después con más de alguna confesión. Era curioso para ella escuchar de la propia boca de Vegeta que cuando la conoció, le pareció muy atractiva, pero superficial, y que se había sorprendido mucho al ver que era un genio en mecánica. Sin embargo, lo que más le había impresionado era la valentía que ella tenía para enfrentarlo. Simplemente era algo que lo descolocaba. Vegeta le contó sobre su vida, su solitaria niñez, la destrucción de su planeta y cómo le había costado toda su adolescencia tomarle el peso a lo que significaba ser el príncipe de una raza casi extinta, que no tendría un reino que regir y que cuando él muriera, toda su raza y la historia de su orgulloso pueblo moriría con él. Y de pronto lo recordó, el momento exacto en que las cosas se volvieron más serias, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus furtivos encuentros con Vegeta no eran sólo sexo, sino que se habían vuelto algo más. Recordó el momento en que ella se dio cuenta de que necesitaba solamente estar con él, sentir su presencia cerca de ella, compartir el silencio a su lado para sentirse feliz. Fue una noche en que como de costumbre, Vegeta hacía su entrada por la ventana. Bulma no lo esperaba esa noche, por lo que ya se encontraba acostada con su pijama de ovejitas. Cuando abrió la ventana, Vegeta le dijo:

-No entiendo por qué no dejas la ventana abierta, si sabes que vengo a verte-

-No me gusta dejar las ventanas abiertas, cualquiera puede entrar-

-Y arruinar el inmaculado orden que tienes en tu habitación- le respondió Vegeta, sorprendido de que realmente la habitación de Bulma estuviera completamente ordenada.

-Exacto, pueden arruinar el orden de tu vida- le dijo Bulma irónicamente. Vegeta no dijo nada y sólo se sentó en la cama. Bulma caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Se quedaron mirándose un momento.

-Vegeta, lo siento mucho, pero esta noche realmente no estoy de humor- Vegeta la quedó mirando unos segundos más en silencio.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco- le dijo escuetamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y entonces para qué viniste?- Bulma sólo hizo la pregunta sin pensar en lo que realmente significaba. Vegeta se sorprendió con la pregunta y esquivó la mirada de Bulma.

-Sólo quería verte-

Silencio.

-Si quieres, te puedes quedar a dormir- le dijo Bulma. Esa noche, los dos se acostaron y disfrutaron el silencio hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

_Words_ _like violence_

_Break_ _the silence,_

_Come crashing in_

_Into_ _my little worldPainful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't_ _you understand_

_Oh, my little girl_

Bulma se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo una taza de té caliente. Mientras lo hacía miraba por la ventana el cielo que comenzaba poco a poco a nublarse. No hacía frío, pero a pesar del té caliente, sus manos estaban congeladas. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar. Realmente no sabía cómo se había metido en todo eso y no entendía cómo las cosas, su mundo, sus sentimientos se habían salido tanto de control. Ella, que siempre fue tan segura de todo, estaba como una niña sin entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo sabía que tenía que pensar en la mejor forma de hablar con Vegeta, especialmente ahora que se había distanciado de ella después de aquel largo viaje que Vegeta hizo y del cual no tuvo la menor intención de contarle. En eso estaba cuando Vegeta entró a la cocina y vio a Bulma apesadumbrada. Frunció el ceño y sólo murmuró un escueto "hola".

-Hola- le respondió Bulma, sintiendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba y que le volvían nuevamente las nauseas. Jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

-Vegeta- le dijo, tratando de reunir fuerzas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él.

-No, nada. Olvídalo- le dijo con pesadumbre y continuó bebiendo su té. Aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo. Vegeta suspiró y comenzó a salir de la cocina, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo a Bulma. Su cara parecía consternada.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó Bulma sorprendida.

-Sólo ven-

Bulma siguió a Vegeta en silencio y sin valor para dirigirle la palabra. Una vez que estuvieron en el patio de la Capsule Corp. Vegeta se acercó a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó volando.

-¡¿VEGETA, QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDOOO!- gritó Bulma con todos sus pulmones, sorprendida con la acción de Vegeta.

-¡Quédate quieta mujer, que no me dejas volar bien!- la retó Vegeta. Pero Bulma sólo pudo aferrarse más a Vegeta y hundir su cabeza en su cuello, con los ojos bien apretados.

-Tranquilízate, Bulma. No te voy a soltar- le dijo Vegeta un poco más calmado. Bulma trató de hacerle caso a Vegeta, y poco a poco comenzó a levantar la cabeza y a abrir los ojos. Y al ver el paisaje que se encontraba debajo de ellos se sobrecogió de tal manera, que por un momento se olvidó de todas sus preocupaciones. Volaron por un largo tiempo y pasaron por muchas ciudades, campos, ríos y lagos, hasta que llegaron a la cima de una montaña. Vegeta descendió con cuidado y la dejó en tierra firme con delicadeza. Los dos contemplaron por un momento la belleza del paisaje. Era la primera vez que Bulma volaba con Vegeta y la experiencia había sido aterradoramente deliciosa, tanto que la sensación aún perduraba en su cuerpo y seguía permanente al ver la maravillosa vista que tenía frente a ella. Era un hermoso valle, rodeado de naturaleza y por el cual pasaba un pequeño río. Parecía un lugar solitario y Bulma no pudo divisar ningún rastro de gente viviendo en ese lugar. Bulma inhaló profundo y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire fresco y puro.

-Cada vez que me siento mal, cada vez que la frustración y la impotencia se apodera de mí, vengo a este lugar para descargar tensiones- le dijo Vegeta subiendo a una roca, mirando hacia el valle. Al igual que Bulma, inhaló profundo. Luego, separó un poco sus piernas y apretó sus puños. Y de pronto, Bulma sintió una voz potente y una explosión de energía. Por un momento se cubrió los ojos y sólo pudo escuchar el grito de Vegeta. Para cuando abrió los ojos, Vegeta seguía arriba de la roca, envuelto en un aura brillante y con su cabello completamente dorado. Se giró a mirarla y pudo darse cuenta de que el color de sus ojos se había vuelto de un intenso color celeste. Bulma estaba sin palabras.

-Ven- le dijo Vegeta mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-No creo que sea buena idea- le dijo Bulma con temor. De pronto, como un balde de agua fría, recordó su situación.

-Ven- repitió con más vehemencia. A Bulma le saltaba el corazón y dudó, pero tomó la mano de Vegeta y subió a la roca junto a él.

-Haz lo mismo- le ordenó Vegeta.

-¿Qué, transformarme en super saiyajin?- le respondió sarcásticamente.

-¡Hazlo, mujer! ¡Grita!- le ordenó Vegeta. Bulma se sentía un poco tonta en esa situación, pero no quería enrarecer más el tenso ambiente, así que trató de darle en el gusto. Dio un grito algo fuerte y bastante agudo, pero completamente falso.

-¿Qué clase de grito debilucho es ese? ¡Vamos mujer, grita con todas tus fuerzas, con tu estómago, con tu alma, tu corazón!- Bulma comenzó a temblar y temiendo perder el equilibrio se aferró a la mano de Vegeta. Miró el acantilado y sintió miedo de caer, miedo de salir herida, miedo de morir. Pero lo que más le aterró fue perder a su hijo. Entonce gritó tal como le dijo Vegeta, con su alma, con su estómago, con sus fuerzas, y con el alma y corazón. Para cuando dejó de gritar, Bulma se encontraba llorando a mares.

-¿Sabes por qué tuve que irme?- comenzó a decir Vegeta. Antes de que Bulma siquiera sospechara de su embarazo, un día despertó y su nave simplemente ya no estaba. Vegeta se había ido sin dar ningún tipo de aviso ni a ella ni a sus padres. Simplemente la había dejado completamente sola, sumida en la incertidumbre y con un millón de preguntas. Eso sin contar con un bebé en su vientre.

-Podrías haber dicho algo- le respondió amargamente mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-No estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones de lo que hago o no- le dijo Vegeta secamente.

-¿Explicaciones? ¿Así es como lo vez?- Bulma sentía que la rabia la invadía –Después de que te ofrecí un lugar para vivir, un lugar para entrenar y comida. Después de que mi familia te dejó entrar en sus vidas y te trataron como a un hijo, después de que yo te dejé entrar en mi vida, en mi cuerpo… en mi corazón, ¿me dices que no le das explicaciones a nadie? ¡Eres un imbécil Vegeta! Yo no quería que me dieras "explicaciones", sólo quería saber qué había pasado contigo- Vegeta escuchó todas las descargas de Bulma con calma.

-Era peligroso. Tenía que lograr transformarme en super saiyajin, pero era muy peligroso. No podía hacerlo en tu casa- dijo Vegeta con calma y en voz baja. Suspiró y su aura dorada desapareció. Había vuelto a la normalidad. Se giró para mirar a Bulma.

-No quería ponerlos a ustedes dos en peligro- Bulma se quedó petrificada.

-¿A qué te refieres con "ustedes dos"?- le preguntó con cuidado.

-Sé que estás embarazada-

-¿Pero, cómo?-

-Ustedes humanos, son unos tontos. Se esfuerzan tanto para avanzar con su tecnología rudimentaria, se rodean de máquinas que hacen todo por ustedes, pero se olvidan de lo que son realmente, de donde vinieron y se transforman en seres completamente adormecidos por la tecnología. Los saiyajin teníamos una tecnología mucho más avanzada que la de ustedes, pero jamás perdimos contacto con nuestros instintos, con el lugar en donde vivíamos. Los saiyajin nunca perdíamos nuestros instintos y siempre nos dábamos cuenta de cada cambio en nuestro cuerpo y el de nuestra manada. Así es como supe que estabas embarazada- Los dos se quedaron callados por un largo momento, que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido del viento y los sollozos de Bulma. Vegeta seguía mirando el horizonte y Bulma trató de leer lo que su rostro decía.

-¿Esa es la única razón por la que te fuiste sin decir nada?- Esta vez, Bulma se sentía más confiada para enfrentar a Vegeta. Él seguía mirando el horizonte y de pronto frunció el ceño más de lo normal y apretó los puños. Se mordió los labios tratando de decir algo.

-Dime Vegeta, ¿por qué realmente te fuiste?-

-Yo… tuve miedo- dijo Vegeta mientras bajaba la vista –Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda ofrecerte, Bulma. Yo jamás seré como esos tipos que van al centro comercial, jamás saldré a tomar un helado al parque contigo, ni mucho menos te regalaré flores. Probablemente me olvide de las fechas importantes y jamás sonreiré en las fotos familiares. Jamás seremos como tus padres y mucho menos puedo asegurarte que estaré vivo hasta que seamos dos ancianos-

-Yo tenía todo eso- comenzó a decirle Bulma –Yamcha me daba todo eso. Me daba romance, me regalaba cientos de rosas, peluches gigantes y cenas románticas. Pero todo eso era falso. Todo eso perdía su valor cuando me engañaba con otras chicas, o me mentía. Nada de eso era real- Después de esa confesión, Bulma bajó con cuidado de la roca en la que estaba –Y yo nunca te pedí nada de eso, porque sabía que no podías dármelo-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces, Bulma?- le preguntó Vegeta, sin voltearse a verla. Bulma se quedó muda por un momento. ¿Qué quería?, pues ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía en ese momento. Nunca le había pedido nada a Vegeta, y jamás sintió la necesidad de hacerlo porque lo creyera o no, ella se sentía feliz con lo que él le había ofrecido hasta el momento en que se fue sin aviso. Entonces sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

-Quiero que este bebé tenga un padre- Vegeta se giró a mirarla. Se bajó de la roca y se puso frente a ella.

-No sé si seré capaz de ser un buen padre- le respondió Vegeta mirándola seriamente a los ojos. Bulma suspiró exasperada.

-Inténtalo-

-No sé si pueda-

-Lograste transformarte en un super saiyajin, has luchado contra miles de monstruos toda tu vida, incluso te enfrentaste al monstruo que destruyó tu planeta ¿Y tienes miedo de enfrentar a un niño pequeño?-

-A veces un niño puede ser mucho más cruel que todos los monstruos del universo-

-¿Entonces no quieres a este bebé, no quieres a tu hij…?-

-¡Yo odiaba a mi padre!- dijo Vegeta enfurecido –Lo odiaba con toda mi alma, lo aborrecía. Por eso no me importó cuando lo mataron, porque era un maldito bastardo- Vegeta trabaja de mantener la calma, pero en su voz se notaba lo doloroso que era hacer esa confusión. Bulma se acercó lentamente a él le tomó las manos. Vegeta se sorprendió por un momento, pero dejó que Bulma llevara sus manos a su vientre.

-Tu hijo no te odiará. No si tú se lo permites- los dos se quedaron un momento quietos y sin decir una palabra.

-¿Sabes algo?- interrumpió Vegeta el silencio –puedo sentir su "ki"- Bulma le respondió con una sonrisa. De pronto sintió un gran alivio en todo su cuerpo, tanto así que sus piernas flaquearon por un momento y Vegeta tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera.

-¿Volvamos a casa?- le pidió a Vegeta y él accedió. La tomó nuevamente, esta vez con más delicadeza y juntos emprendieron el rumbo a casa, a la casa de Bulma, a la nave de Vegeta, o de Bulma, aunque ya no importaba de quien era realmente porque había algo que ahora era genuinamente de los dos.

* * *

**El minuto cultural de Hot chan**

Aquí estoy de vuelta, después de mucho mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, pero para ser honesta esta historia la comencé hace varios años, tantos que ni siquiera recuerdo en qué año exactamente fue. Probablemente fue por el 2005 o 2006, ya que fue el último año en que me dediqué a escribir fanfics y actualizar mis sitios (que desafortunadamente murieron L). Como sea, en ese entonces pasaron algunas cosas en mi vida que me hicieron alejarme de todo eso y digamos que mi muso inspirador me abandonó por varios años. Y aquí estoy, en pleno 2012, a 6 meses de la destrucción del mundo XD y finalmente terminando este fic. Al parecer mi muso decidió venir a visitarme por un momento :D. Espero poder terminar otros fics que quedaron pendientes aquella vez y si no es mucho pedir y si la inspiración llega, escribir una historia nueva. Ojala que disfruten esta historia y les guste, por mi parte volver a escribir me ha servido un poco para sacar algunas cosas de mi sistema (aunque parece ser que nunca es suficiente). En fin, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
